


It Starts with a Touch

by DirtyanonsofThedas



Series: Story Prompts for Tumblr [1]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyanonsofThedas/pseuds/DirtyanonsofThedas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Heretherebdragons</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. It starts with a touch

**Author's Note:**

> For Heretherebdragons

Rhianna couldn’t believe that this was real and he was here with her. Her lifelong love, Loghain, stood before her. She had to be certain and was amazed that for once, he seemed uncertain of what to do. She traced the hard muscles of his arm, placing his hand briefly over her beating heart. She could feel him trembling as he cupped her breast before placing his arms around her, tracing the scars her body bore, raising her arm to find the one that mattered most, the one on her arm from so long ago.


	2. The Touch of Lips

Loghain gently placed her left palm against his face before turning it to kiss the inside of her wrist, working his way slowly down to the small scar at her elbow. Rhianna’s breath quickened with each kiss he laid, tensing her fingers on his chest as he turned his eyes to her. It was this scar that had first brought them together and watching his lips ghost over it caused her body to tighten.

**Author's Note:**

> ~G


End file.
